


Moonlight Densetsu

by MsArtheart



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, 監獄学園 | Prison School (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Moonlight Densetsu, Sailor Moon Opening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArtheart/pseuds/MsArtheart
Summary: "Your revolutionary love gave me enough courage to reveal my true self and accept your invitation to this silent waltz." Fic based on Classic Sailor Moon Opening, Moonlight Densetsu... Yuri. [MARI X MEIKO]





	Moonlight Densetsu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiramoto Akira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hiramoto+Akira).



> It's also one of my collabs for the Pride Month, so...  
> Fiction's image cape Artist: http://gumbat-art.tumblr.com/post/162249152670/prison-school-x-sailor-moon-kurihara-mari-as
> 
> Enjoy~

_One, two, three..._

"Oh, darling... After this torturous long time being apart from each other we finally meet again. I am not allowed to properly tell my happiness our forbidden meeting under this moonlit night brings to me... Circumstances have it's meaning for a reason. What I am allowed to say and praise for sure is how flattered I am for being in front of such beauty, my marvelous Mari-san... "

_One, two, three..._

"It was a clever decision of mine to arrange this ball; otherwise I wouldn't be able see you and my fate would end in spending our time only on my dreams..."

_One, two, three..._

"Yes, I totally agree with you. Your revolutionary love gave me enough courage to reveal my true self and accept your invitation to this silent waltz."

_One, two, three..._

"No more distance to disgrace us, no more civic-social barriers to stop our sweet romance... Oh, my true beloved one... If I ever confess my sorrow to you, you surely would fall shocked on this floor..."

_One, two, three..._

"I am here to protect you and relieve your worries, so allow me to dry your tears the same way you once did for me, Mari-san.. For so long I wanted to see you, now it isn't enough! For so long I couldn't get you out of my mind and since my forced depart from this kingdom the only thing I could dream on is your name and visage... Now I just want to feel inebriated in such desired fragrance of yours, my beautiful..."

_One, two, three..._

"You're making me blush, Meiko... Please, _don't_ stop."

_One, two, three..._

"I am just confessing my feelings... My body no longer responds any orders. My arms only hold your back gently as you guide me with your heels. Our looks denounce a forbidden desire, our robes blend into each other's fabric at every step we make… I… The only thing I can think about is how much I want to kiss you."

_One, two, three..._

"I need to remember the taste of your lips, I want to feel them over mine... I spent too much time suffering for your absence; being deceived by fallacies full of nonsense. Everyone told me the same fiddle-faddle. They stated that our relationship is nothing but sisterly. They imposed on me absurd rules to obey. They proudly admitted that you were separated from me to give advantage to one awful suitor. They tried to put our love at stake because they believe that we do not deserve to be seen as a legitimate couple.. I no longer accept to hear them. I proudly renounce from my noble position in this kingdom if it means to not live by your side, Shiraki Meiko.."

_One, two, three..._

"No matter the choice you decide to go through, I will stay at your side with no hesitation. It's my promise to you, Kurihara Mari."

_One, two, three...Fwoosh!_

"Now that we are in properly positions, kiss me if you want to... Or release me if you don't like the sight."

"I admit to you, my genuine wish to contemplate your enchanting visage is the real reason that brought me to this broken kingdom one more time! I wiil not deny our shared desire anymore. While you touch my face and pull away my gray locks, I slowly approach my lips to yours..."

"No more time to waste. I will kiss you now."

_Fwoosh..._

"You still have the same taste of the honey from the Alps: unique and memorable. I hope to always enjoy such delightful kisses from now on and ever..."

"You will be the only one, I ensure you."

"Mari-san... Oh, Mari-san... Let's runaway from here! There is no future to us in this damned kingdom! Please, hear my pleas…"

"For a long time ago I studied an escape plan for us, now this is the perfect moment to put it in practice. I can finally enjoy the emotions that have been forbidden for me, and all of this with you by my side… You have no idea how much my heart feels like a kaleidoscope right now!"

"No doubt the moonlight is guiding us... Take hold of me, Mari-san! Because neither the guards nor giant walls or any kingdom will stop us from now on."

"Our new life surely started with our rushed steps… The twinkling count of stars will be our witness."

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap…_

**_Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The "One, two, three..." thing is like "sfx'" ehehe, I used this "resource" just to emphasis that Mari and Meiko are dancing while talking to each other ^^
> 
> Some funfact: I googled "Is there bees living in the Alps?" just to make sure they really does live there XD
> 
> So it is a canon information, ok? :v
> 
> And this fiction "born" from a heartfelt conversation with Gumbat-senpai about marimei.. Once more I must thank this wonderful artist for bring this shipp to my life! 3
> 
> I can say for sure that if the author of Prison School series see this beloved fan creation he will smile :D
> 
> (210517)


End file.
